Cello and Bass
by Awesomedude2106
Summary: Octavia X my OC. THERE IS CLOP


Author's note:

Octavia is actually my waifu, so there will be clop… I just thought I'd throw Lyra in for fun, since she is also in the canterlot symphony orchestra. This is a fic written from my OC (Bass Note)'s perspective.

P. S. if you don't know what a bassoon is go look it up now.

P. P. S. Bass note is a short unicorn with a light blue mane with a strip of tan running down the left side. His coat is the color white, not a very bright shade, but bright enough that it's white. Bass Note's age is 18 and three months. BTW octavia is 18 and 10 months in this fic

A note rang out through the quiet streets of Manedison. Much of the city was gathered in the central park to hear the only living pony bassoonist, Bass Note, playing his last performance near his hometown of Fillyburg. He would soon leave for Canterlot to play with the symphony orchestra. Now that he had turned eighteen, he could legally own an apartment there. Up to this point he had lived a good life. His father, Gearturner, had been the mayor of Fillyburg for two years when he was just a colt. His father had fixed home appliances for forty-five years now, and he was not planning to retire until he was seventy, twenty years from now. His mother was good to him all his life, giving him all the love he could ever need to become the charming young unicorn stallion he was now. Bass Note thought about how well off his life had set him for the future. He poured all of the passion he could muster into the last three notes of the piece. All in all, he had been onstage for ten minutes now, and the last note of his piece and the lowering of his bassoon from his mouth was followed by the thunderous roar of cheers from the crowd and the stomping of thousands of hooves on the paved section of the park. Bass Note raised a hoof to calm the crowd's cheers. He spoke, but was heard by all due to the voice enhancing spell he had cast moments before. "I hope you all enjoyed that last song. I am thankful to all of you for attending my last concert, but I am even more grateful to my parents, who brought me all this way. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be standing up here now... If you catch my meaning," Bass Note said in his happy-sounding baritone voice. The last remark was followed by laughter from the audience as well as a snicker from Bass Clef. He cleared his throat and said, "Since this is the last time I'll be seeing most of you for a good while, I would like to thank you all for your support, especially you, Mom and Dad! Bass Clef's parents raised their hooves and the crowd stomped their hooves and cheered for them. Bass Clef was happy for himself and his parents, and it would stay that way forever.

"Sorry, sir. There don't seem to be any apartments available in all of canterlot… This is strange, but I'm sure you can work with it," the estate pony said to Bass Clef. "Thank you for your time," Bass Clef said to the estate pony. He proceeded to trot off to find a nice hotel. His fans had donated a total of 25,460 bits to him. Even though each of them had only given two or three bits, it still added up to a lot. He could afford three weeks in even the fanciest hotels with this much money. He trotted into a nice looking hotel and asked the counter pony, "How much is it per night here, and do you have free breakfast?" "It's one hundred bits a night here and yes, sir, there is free breakfast," the counter pony said. "Great!" Bass clef responded, reaching into his saddlebag for the money he had taken out from his donations account. "I would like to book for three weeks in a one bedroom suite, preferably on a high floor," He said, pushing two one-thousand bit pieces and one one-hundred bit piece over the counter. "All right sir. All of our one-bedroom suites are booked, but we do have a two-bedroom suite on the forty-ninth floor, and we would be willing to give it to you for 100 bits a night. Is this alright with you?" the counter pony says. "Yes, quite," Bass Note said with a yawn. The counter pony took the bits and handed him a key with the number 4920 on it. "Good night, sleep well. Breakfast is from six-thirty to eleven O'clock," the counter pony says. Bass note walked into the open elevator. Funny, it was the only one of the six elevators on the ground level. Bass Clef presses the button labeled "49" with his magic and the doors close. The elevator slowly gains speed and he is on the forty-ninth floor in just under a minute. Bass Note walks down the hall to room 4920 and unlocks the door with the key, then opens the door. He walks inside, setting the key on the desk with his magic, followed by his saddlebags. He closes and locks the door with his magic then lays down on the bed. Sleep comes in a matter of seconds.

When Bass Note wakes up it is is 9:30am and his eyelids are heavy. He yawns widely and rolls over. He slowly gets off of the large bed. He checks the analog wall clock, it reads 9:32. Bass note opens the door, tucking the key under the rug near his door, and walks out. The door is closed by his magic behind him. Bass Note trots over to the elevators and presses the call button. It appeared there was not an elevator on this floor. After ten seconds one arrives. There is a grey mare with a beautifully styled black mane standing in the elevator. Bass Note remembered her from a poster he had read in Manedison. "Good morning," Bass note and the grey mare said at the same time. A slight blush crept onto both of their faces and Bass note stepped into the elevator. The grey mare spoke first, "My name is Octavia Melody, and I play the cello in the Canterlot symphony orchestra." A light lit up in Bass Note's head and he replied, "My name is Bass Note and I am joining the symphony orchestra today as a bassoonist." "Oh my gosh, You're Bass Note, _The_ Bass Note? I'm a huge fan! " Octavia exclaims with a squee. She becomes so excited, she starts to move around out of excitement. Octavia has been a fan of Bass Note's since she was around 16, nearly three years now. She had harbored a bit of a crush on him since last october, and she decided that if she wanted to have a chance with him she would have to collect herself. She quickly gathered herself and stopped her movement. She took a breath and said, "Would you be willing to sit and talk over breakfast?" "Please say yes please say yes please say yes," Octavia thought, as if thinking it would help. "I would be honored," Bass note replied. There was a ding and the door opened on the second floor. Octavia and Bass Note step out of the elevator to the smell of eggs and toast. There were only five other ponies in the breakfast room, which took up nearly the whole floor. There were three sitting at tables and a pair of stallions were standing by the toasters, one red with a brown mane and mustache and one green with a black mane and mustache. Bass Note caught just a bit of their conversation, "You know what they say Luigi; All toasters toast toast," The red one said. They proceeded to the breakfast buffet and Bass Note took two plates with his magic and put a helping of scrambled eggs on one. "How do you like your eggs, Octavia?" He said. "I prefer mine overeasy," Octavia curtly responded. Two overeasy eggs were levitated onto the second plate as were two slices of toast. Another pair of toast slices were levitated to the first plate, and two milk glasses were then filled and levitated next to the plates of eggs and toast. Bass Note levitated the plates over to a table far from the other ponies. It was a booth for two, and Bass Note and Octavia sat down. "So, Bass… Can I call you Bass?" Octavia asked. "Only if I can call you octy," Bass said. They both laughed, and Octavia stifled her laughter and said "Sure."

After an entertaining breakfast, Bass and Octy had a serious talk in the elevator. "So… you don't have enough bits at the moment?" Bass asked, "Well, that's honestly my situation," Octavia responded. "Well, you could stay in my suite with me," Bass said cheerily. "Oh celestia, this is my chance!" Octy thought, "Yes!" Octy replied. She started shifting her hooves out of excitement. "Alright. Is this your last day at this hotel?" Bass asked, "Why yes it is," Octy replied. "Why don't you grab your stuff and turn in your key, then come to my room, it's number 4920. "Sounds great," Octavia replied.

Soon after the conversation in the elevator, there was a knock on Bass's door. He opened it to the smiling face of Octavia, who had a cello case on her back. Bass returned the smile and beckoned her in. "So, how do you want to start our afternoon?" Bass asked. "Would you like to compose a duet in honor of our friendship, Bass?" Octy answers as she walks in. "Alright. I'll cast a soundproofing spell on the room so we don't disturb other ponies," Bass noted (haha). Octavia watched as Bass's horn lit up in an electric blue aura, and a zap sounded out through the room. Octavia shrugged it off and began taking her cello out of the case. Bass trotted over to a desk and opened a medium-sized black case; Which, Octavia assumed, was what he kept his bassoon in. He took out a smaller black case, out of which he levitated a small wooden object with string wrapped around it. It looked to Octy like the reeds the orchestra's oboe player used, but without a cork on the bottom, and wider. Bass put it in his mouth up to the string part. Octavia had taken her cello out of its case, and was now sitting, as well as a pony could, on one of the chairs in the room. Bass levitated a large piece out of the case. Turning to Octy, he asked, "Do you want me to show you how this goes together?" "Of course," Octavia replied. "This," Bass said, "Is the double joint." He wiggled the piece he had in his magic. He took out a smaller piece, about as long as the first. "This is the wing joint," he said. He twisted the wing joint into the smaller of the two holes in the double joint. Bass levitated a very long piece out of the case, "This is the bass joint," He said, and twisted it into the remaining hole in the double joint. Bass levitated a piece with holes in both ends and a ring of metal running around the top. "This is the bell," Bass said, twisting it onto the top, and manipulating a small piece of metal which snaps down into the wing joint. "What was that?" Octavia inquires. "Body lock. It keeps the bass and wing joints together. And this," Bass says, pulling out a curved piece of metal, "Is the bocal." Bass Note twists the bocal into the top of the wing joint, and lines it up so that it sticks out at an angle. Bass twists the reed onto the tip of the bocal and plays a note. He plays the note again three times and then slurs twelve notes down to His lowest B flat. He stops and looks to Octavia. "Alright, Let's play!"

Hours later, Bass Note and Octavia are both tired. "Let's go get some dinner," Bass note says. "Seconded," Octavia replies. Bass quickly disassembles his bassoon, before swabbing out every part of it. "Let's go!" He says, and holds the door for Octavia. The two go to a fancy restaurant and then a music store. Octavia points out a trumpet with four valves and the two laugh. Overall, the two had a good day. After dinner, Bass and Octy stopped by a liquor store and bought some *Sean Connery voice* Fine, fine wine. Yess. *End Sean Connery voice.* After the wine was bought, Octavia and Bass Note headed back to the hotel. Bass sets the wine bottle on the desk and climbs into bed with a yawn. "Good thing we got back here before the worst rain, huh?" Bass says. "Y-yes," Octavia says with a slight shiver. She trots into the second bedroom and climbs into her bed, proceeding to pull the covers up to her snout with a slight whimper. Bass drifts off and awakes with a start at the first thunderclap and the following shriek and hoofbeats towards his bed. A dark form leaps into his bed and buries itself in the covers, quickly wrapping its hooves around him. The form relaxes a bit, though it is shivering. Bass's eyes have adjusted and he can now make out the scared face of Octavia, with a few tears rolling down her face. Octavia thrusts her head into Bass's neck. He feels the moistness of her tears soak into his coat, and he wraps his hooves around her and snuggles her until she calms down a bit. "I-I-I'm sorry," Octavia says in a shaky whisper. "It's okay, you're gonna be alright," Bass says, giving Octavia a slight peck on the forehead. Octavia freezes. She just squeezes herself into Bass even more as another thunderclap sounds. The thunder continues for a few hours. Eventually, Bass covers Octavia's ears, and she falls into a peaceful slumber. Bass stays awake until thunderclaps stop sounding. Bass slowly drifts into a deep slumber and subconsciously pulls octavia closer.


End file.
